The present invention relates to a device of the remote assembly of two members.
It is often necessary to assemble two members remotely together, so that they are firmly applied against each other, particularly in a sea environment.
Such an operation is difficult for divers to carry out because of the absence of a bearing point in water. In other cases, such an operation cannot be contemplated because it takes place in environments in which man cannot penetrate.
The prior art may be illustrated by the European Pat. No. EP-A-0.024.180, the French Pat. No. FR-A-2.475.674 and the U.S. Pat. No. 4.297.965.
The present invention provides a device for the remote assembly of two members using at least one oblong assembly element.